callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning M2
The M2 Browning machine gun is a .50 Caliber version of the M1917 .30 Caliber Browning Machine gun. Also known as "The Browning .50 Cal" and "Ma Deuce", it was designed to fire the Winchester .50 BMG, developed in response to the 13MM Anti-Tank Rifle used by Germany. While originally designed as an Anti-Tank weapon, the M2 Browning has had a variety of roles in its more than 80 years of service. It has seen action in almost all conflicts Post-WW1, from WWII to Operation Iraqi Freedom. It is used by US forces as a company-level support weapon, or mounted on HMMWVs, tanks, and helicopters, or set into defensive emplacements. It is also used by a variety of NATO and non-NATO countries, such as Canada, the United Kingdom, Japan, Israel, South Korea, Switzerland and many others. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour the M2 appears in the British campaign. Call of Duty: United Offensive The M2 is featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive. At the start of the game, you use a M2 that's mounted on a Jeep against enemies while trying to get back to base. While ineffective against tanks, it can destroy trucks in a few shots. Later on, multiple M2s are used aboard a B-17 Flying Fortress against enemy planes. At first, you're forced to use certain ones, but by the end, you can choose whichever one you want to use. In Multiplayer, the Jeep and the M4 Sherman tank are equipped with an M2. It can be used via entering the vehicle, then wheel-scrolling to another position. Image:m2jeep_uo.png|Using the M2 on the jeep Image:m2dual_uo.png|The dual M2s on the B-17 Image:m2rear_uo.png|The M2 on the B-17's tail Image:m2side1_uo.png|One of the side M2's on the B-17 Image:m2side2_uo.png|Firing the side M2 Call of Duty 3 The M2 makes one appearance in Call of Duty 3, at the start of the level Falaise Road you use the M2 on a Bren Gun Carrier, and has unlimited ammo but poor accuracy and a poor fire rate. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M2 makes a reappearance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In Charlie Don't Surf, two enemies will do a drive-by against you with a M2 on a truck. If he's not killed, his truck will drive further into an enemy territory, where it's abandoned away in a corner. They can also be seen in the beginning of the mission while you are on the helicopter. The M2 cannot be used if you manage to get close to it. However, in the mission Charlie Don't Surf, by getting out of the map and past the broadcast center (see glitch page for details) there is a lonely M2. Mounted, although not on anything, a "Press X (for Xbox 360) To Use" appears on your screen. By pressing X you can use the M2. There is also a picture glitch that when you see the press button to enter it shows a mounted M249 SAW. The M2 is also mounted on the M1 Abrams seen throughout the USMC Campaign. Image:m2truck_4.png|The M2 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:M2machinegun.png|Aiming through the sights of the M2. Call of Duty: World at War It can be found in the Campaign mission Black Cats, in which your character operates four mounted weapons on a PBY Catalina. The M2 can also be found on some of the tanks in campaign and multiplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M2 is seen on a Technical again, though this time it is usable. A strange thing to note about this mounted machine gun is that you cannot see the player's hands when operating it. In the level Team Player, when using the HMMWV-mounted Minigun, the player's hands and arms are visible while operating the weapon, spooling the gun and holding the trigger button. Nothing on the player's person is visible while using the mounted M2, however, and even its butterfly-trigger mechanism is never seen pressed down to fire the weapon. The M2 can be used in the campaign level The Hornet's Nest. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M2 has made an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Trivia *The M2 Browning heavy Machine Gun is one of the oldest machine guns in use to this day. *M2s are very versatile as they can be mounted on almost every vehicle imaginable, as well as many surfaces. *A Browning can be fitted with a scope and the scoped version was used in Korea and Vietnam. In the Vietnam War, USMC sniper Carlos Hathcock attached a Unertl telescopic sight to an M2. Firing semi-automatically, he set the record for longest confirmed kill at 2,460 yards, which he held until 2002. *Almost all the major countries in the world use a modified M2. *In the mission "The Hornet's Nest" in Modern Warfare 2 when you use the M2 mounted on the technical the hands cannot be seen holding the Mounted Gun. The same thing happens in the beginning of the final mission of Call of Duty 2, but that was a different kind of a Mounted Gun. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Mounted Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Support Weapons Category:Mounted Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One